


Mama’s Gun

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hallucinations, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Pain, The Void, kind of, might be OOC?, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, very unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Dream is pulled out of the Void.“Was that your voice or was that me?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my past and your future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 270





	Mama’s Gun

He didn’t quite know where he was. Well, he did, but not consciously. His body and code recognized where he was, but his mind did not. All he knew was that it was dark. It was dark and empty yet he somehow felt claustrophobic. 

It was all too much and all too little. He couldn’t see any of his limbs, could see nothing except pitch black, could feel nothing but air. At least, it felt like air. His body felt like it was floating, eternally trapped in this strange void. Because that’s what it was, wasn’t it? The Void.

How long had he been here? A minute, two minutes? A day, a month, a year? There was no passage of time in the Void, no day and night cycle. He wasn’t even sure that he existed at this point. 

His body was both weightless and heavy. Something dragged him down, like chains, keeping him in place, but he floated peacefully. A bed as light as clouds but as confining as a prison. Was this a prison, made specifically for him? It sure felt like it.

Then- then. Then, there was a disturbance. A ripple through the constant stillness that was the Void. a ripple that disturbed Dream from his restless slumber. 

His eyes might have blinked open, he couldn’t tell, and he also couldn’t tell if he was more aware of his surroundings, but he did feel awake. Well, not awake, more like he zoned back in. His friends joked that he sometimes had his head in the clouds (like the bed he was resting on. Was it a bed? Sure felt like a bed. A comfortable bed, too) and when he zoned back in he would always be confused. 

His friends. Where are his friends? He missed George and Sapnap - Bad and Ant, too. The last time he saw them was...when? When had he last seen them? How long had he been here? 

Another ripple passed through the Void and he groaned. Maybe. He didn’t hear anything but he felt the vibration in his throat. The chains around his body jerked with the ripple. Something was pulling him out.

Something was pulling him out. _Someone_ was pulling him out.

 _Stop it_ , his mind whispered. _Stop it, it hurts_.

Does it hurt? He can’t feel anything, he can’t tell if it actually hurts. 

He drifts off once more when the ripple stops, unable to hold on to the weak grasp he had on reality. Unable to do anything but slip back under. Would he be jerked away again? 

And just like that-

it was bright.

That was the first thing he noticed. It was bright. Colour blinded him, too much compared to the too little light of the Void.

The Void. He was in the Void, wasn’t he? 

The second thing he noticed was the noise. It was loud compared to everything else but muffled. Like he was underwater. Was he underwater? No, he wasn’t. The world around him may be blue but he was pretty certain that it was the sky, not any water. He would fell if it was water, right? 

Right?

Muffled voices reached his ears.

“Welcome,” said a woman. Niki? Was that Niki? 

“Niki?” he rasped, opening his eyes fully and sitting up. He was laying down, he noticed. Hovering over the ground. Hovering? 

Dream sat up, ignoring the conversation, and examined his body. He was pale- no, not pale. He was transparent, _see-through_. 

Was- was he dead? That couldn’t be right, he didn’t remember dying. 

What he does remember-

_His head hurt. His head hurt so much. Poison coursed through his veins, burning his body like lava. He tried to fight back, he tried to fight back against it. It was hard to even think past the pain, though, and he found himself crying, writhing on the floor._

_Please, dear God, somebody help me, he remembered thinking._

_But no one came._

Dream gasped and jerked violently. The pain wasn’t there, not anymore, but the emotions hit him full force. The memories hit him full force. He could remember his last moments (?). How desperate he felt, how painful it was, how hard he tried. How hard he tried to fight back. 

“Come along, Ranboo.” Niki’s voice snapped him back. ( _Head in the clouds, his friends would say, head in the clouds_.) “I’ll show you L’Manberg.”

“That’d be nice,” Ranboo replied. The stranger was a kid in a suit, pointy ears, and a tail. Half of his hair and skin were black, like an enderman’s, his left eye green and right eye red. An enderman hybrid?

The two start to walk away and Dream found himself being dragged along. Or was he unconsciously following them? 

He forced himself to stop moving, watching the pair walk along the Prime Path. Who was Ranboo? How had he gotten onto the server? Dream certainly hadn’t whitelisted him. 

Maybe he should go to the Community House. George and Sapnap might be there. They were probably looking for him. They must be worried sick. 

His feet hovered a couple of inches off the ground and he didn’t know how to settle onto the ground. He settled for just floating away from the two. He wasn’t exactly on the best terms with Niki, it’d be best not to bother-

Dream choked as he was snapped back to the enderman hybrid’s side violently. He twisted and curled up, his stomach churning. 

Ranboo and Niki continued to walk, oblivious to the strangled noises coming out of his mouth. 

“What?” he gasped out, bewildered. “What?”

Ranboo’s tail flicked but he didn’t react further.

“What?” he whirled around to face the pair. “Hello? Guys? What the fuck is going on?” 

Niki continued to talk, explaining the history of L’Manberg and everyone who lives there. Did she not notice him there? 

“Hello!” he repeated, panic gripping him. Ranboo’s ear twitched slightly. “Ranboo, Ranboo, right? Can you hear me? What’s going on?”

“Something wrong, Ranboo?” Niki asked, stopping. Ranboo was shifting nervously, eyes darting back and forth. 

“Nothing. I think I might be hearing things, that’s all.”

Ranboo could hear him! 

“Ranboo!” Dream nearly shouted. “Please, kid, c’mon! Can you hear me?”

Dream was repeating himself, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

“Ranboo!”

Ranboo glanced at the area Dream was, but only vaguely in his direction. Like Ranboo couldn’t see him. Like nobody could see him. And Niki couldn’t hear him.

Dream was alone.

And his only hope was a kid who was ignoring him.

...shit.


End file.
